Extraction transformation and loading (ETL) is available as a technique to perform a series of operations on a collection of record data acquired from a link destination system.
ETL performs a series of operations to collect record data from the link destination system, including extracting the record data, performing a predetermined operation (transforming the record data), and storing and loading the record data onto a database or the link destination system.
An available ETL system, for example, collects and links record data (journal data) related to a daily amount of sales in business and record data (master data) related to customers and products. Such a system uses and applies the record data on a real-time basis, such as in sales policy that predicts a change in demand and in exchanging inventory among stores.
In a technique related to ETL, a processing function of a later state job object performs a predetermined process with output data generated by the processing function of an earlier state job object being handled as a variable, and waits on standby with no output data generated until the output data is generated.
Another available technique re-constructs process metadata in a batch process, stores information that is eligible for the batch process, performs a data processing process on information updated at each job system at an update timing thereof, and manages and discloses pre-aggregate results.
The related art described above is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-265029 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-122880.